


Is this the real life ...

by tough_cookie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tough_cookie/pseuds/tough_cookie
Summary: Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths: Lena wakes up in the new Prime Earth to discover everything has changed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Is this the real life ...

Light shines in the bedroom as the sun rises up in the sky. Lena starts to stir from under the covers. She briefly opens her eyes before clutching a pillow to her chest, letting out a soft sigh. For the first time in months she awakes without an incessant pounding in her head and a hand clenching her heart. As she lies there, the aroma of coffee and a sweet melody wafts in the room. Before Lena can wonder about its origin, light footsteps sound across the room and the bed dips slightly as someone sits on the bed.

"Babe?", Kara asks sweetly. "It's time to wake up."

Lena opens her eyes and is greeted by a glowing halo of messy blonde hair surrounding the face haunting her dreams. As Kara sees her gaze fall on her, she gives Lena a smile full of love. The presence of Kara Zor-El Danvers, Last Daughter of Krypton and Number 1 fan of potstickers, in her apartment, her bed, gazing at her with an adoring look is too much for Lena to process. Before she can get her wits about enough to form the simple question of _"What?"_ , Kara leans in and kisses her. Just a simple touch of their lips. A blink and you'll miss it moment. And yet it steals Lena's breath away, unable to move a muscle she is left simply staring as Kara stands.

"Coffee is ready in kitchen." says Kara and then starts removing her clothes. Lena must have gained some control over her muscles again, since she quietly gasps and raises an eyebrow in amazement. "I'm going to hop in the shower real quick. Please don't get too immersed in reviewing your presentation notes. We have to pick up Alex from the DEO before heading to LuthorCorp for the meeting with Lex. I think we'd both like to avoid another half-hour scene where our _Lexes_ go back and forth debating whose sister was doing the defiling." Letting out an amused laugh Kara drops her last article of clothing and turns to step in the bathroom, leaving Lena with one thought.

_WHAT?_

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! Figured it was about time I tried my hand at writing after having consumed (and occasionally been consumed by) a gazillion fanfics. And what better subject than the two lovely ladies I've been obsessing about lately.  
> Any comments/criticisms are welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
